


Instant Karma

by Feng_yi



Series: Chroniques dorées [1]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feng_yi/pseuds/Feng_yi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>l'OS "la naissance de Shaka" m'a inspiré une suite, dont il est devenu le premier chapitre. Voici ma vision personnelle de l'enfance de ce chevalier hors du commun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La naissance de Shaka

**Author's Note:**

> Merci à Masami Kurumada pour le personnage de Shaka.  
> Merci à John Lennon pour le titre de la fic.
> 
> Pour mon une petite explication de mon univers:
> 
>  <http://archiveofourown.org/series/140757>

Ari était aux anges. Cette place inespérée dans l'expédition lui permettrait enfin de finir ses recherches et de passer son doctorat à la faculté d'anthropologie d'Helsinki. Les recherches sur le terrain étaient autrement plus passionnantes que le travail en bibliothèque, mais comportaient quand même pas mal d'inconvénients: le confort précaire du campement, la nourriture plus que douteuse, l’air humide qui collait les vêtements à la peau de manière désagréable. Mais il n'allait pas se plaindre... Heureusement, la température était agréable. L’hiver était tempéré sous cette latitude. Difficile de croire qu'au même moment, sa ville natale était recouverte de neige.  
  
Tiré tout à coup de sa rêverie par un craquement, il se rendit compte qu'il s'était fort éloigné du campement. Ses balades en solitaire lui valaient d’ailleurs souvent des reproches de la part du responsable de l'expédition.  
Un deuxième craquement puis d'autres suivirent, semblant se rapprocher. Il se dissimula derrière un buisson et remarqua la source du bruit: une jeune fille portant un panier, apparemment à la recherche de quelque plante ou racine. Sa beauté lui coupa le souffle. Conscient qu'elle ne pouvait pas le voir, il en profita pour la contempler des pieds à la tête.  
  
Portant un joli sari d'un mauve soutenu, elle ressemblait à une princesse tirée de son exemplaire du Ramayana. Curieusement, sa peau était bien plus pâle qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible en Inde, mais restait tout de même bien plus foncée que la sienne. Ses longs cheveux noirs brillaient sous les jeux de lumière du sous-bois. Ses traits délicats, finement ciselés, étaient simplement parfaits. Et ses yeux... Deux magnifiques perles d'obsidienne, ourlés de longs cils noirs, qui s'activaient à la recherche de son but.  
  
Ne sachant pas trop comment aborder une telle beauté, il dressa prudemment la tête au dessus du buisson. Mais dans sa tentative de demeurer discret, il finit par perdre l'équilibre et chuta lourdement. Inquiétée par le bruit soudain, la jeune fille se retourna en sursaut, lâchant son panier, prête à s'enfuir. Mais la vision inattendue de ce jeune homme à la peau et aux cheveux si clairs, empêtré dans un buisson d'épineux, l'arrêta dans son élan. Il était plutôt gêné par cette entrée en matière peu élégante mais il avait retenu son attention et ce n’était déjà pas si mal. Se relevant non sans maladresse pour récupérer meilleure allure, il décida d'entamer la conversation.  
  
— Je m'appelle Ari. Et toi ? fit-il dans le dialecte de la région, en lui tendant la main.  
La jeune fille ne sachant pas trop ce que signifiait ce geste, lui répondit simplement:  
— Vajra, en baissant les yeux.  
Quel doux prénom...  
Que l'on pourrait traduire par « diamant » mais qui signifiait bien plus en réalité: « indestructible et brillant comme l'ultime réalité ». Quelle poésie ! Décidemment, il commençait à l’aimer, ce pays.  
  
Pour se donner une contenance, il attrapa le panier qu'elle avait fait tomber et commença à ramasser les plantes qui s’en étaient échappées.  
Pendant ce temps, elle restait à le regarder fixement, visiblement intriguée par cet homme si curieux. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait un homme à la peau si blanche et aux cheveux si clairs. Ses yeux avaient une couleur incroyable: ils étaient d'un bleu turquoise profond, comme certains lacs dans les montagnes. Il ne ressemblait pas du tout aux hommes qu'elle avait pu croiser dans son village. Ni même aux étrangers blancs  qui venaient faire du commerce ou ceux, habillés tout en noir, qui venait parfois raconter leurs « bonnes paroles ».  
Pour la première fois, elle sentit son cœur se troubler à la vue de ce bel inconnu.  
Voulant prolonger sa compagnie, elle lui montra les plantes qu'elle récoltait et ils se mirent ensemble à leur recherche.  
Leur conversation était limitée car, même s’il l’avait employé pour se présenter, Ari ne maitrisait pas bien le dialecte de la jeune fille. Quant à Vajra, sa timidité et son éducation lui imposaient une certaine retenue. Mais leur simple présence côte à côte suffisait à cet instant.  
  
Quand le soleil commença à décliner et que les sous-bois furent gagnés par la pénombre, ils comprirent que l'heure était venue pour chacun  de s’en retourner à son existence.  
  
— Mon expédition repart demain, lui dit-il.  
Vajra comprit immédiatement ce que cela impliquait. Ils ne se verraient plus.  
Elle avait un instant espéré...peut-être...Mais leurs mondes étaient trop différents. Il avait sa vie dans un lointain pays, et la sienne était ici, dans son village.  
Ari remarqua alors le brusque changement dans le regard de la jeune fille. Ses yeux, l'instant d'avant si rieurs, était remplis d'une profonde tristesse.  
Troublé par l’intensité de cette peine, il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement.  
A ce moment, il n’y avait plus rien d’autre. Plus d’expédition, plus de village. Plus de frein à leur amour naissant. Plus rien.  
Rien que leur corps qui se cherchaient et qui finirent par se trouver sur un lit de mousse improvisé.

 

* * *

 

Trois mois plus tard...  
     
Vajra en était maintenant sûre: elle ne pourrait plus cacher son état bien longtemps. Elle savait très bien ce qui allait se passer.  
Sa sœur aînée, qui s'était mariée l'année dernière, venait d'accoucher d'un magnifique petit garçon. Mais avant cela, son corps avait changé, pour s'alourdir de plus en plus. C'était exactement ce qui était en train de se passer, pour elle aussi.   
Par contre, si son neveu était une fierté pour la famille, son enfant à elle risquait de ne pas connaitre le même sort. Elle n'était pas mariée, elle!  Elle serait bientôt chassée, reniée par sa famille. Ils feraient peut-être du mal à son bébé. Cela, il n'en était pas question!  
Elle décida alors qu'il était temps de partir pour la ville voisine. Elle demanderait asile au monastère. Les moines avaient le devoir d'aider les gens en détresse.  
Elle empaqueta quelques affaires et des provisions, et se mit en route pour Bénarès qui se trouvait à deux  jours de marche. En longeant le fleuve, elle y arriverait facilement.  
  
Evidemment les moines n'étaient pas ravis de voir arriver une jeune fille dans cet état mais ils l'autorisèrent à rester parmi les servantes du monastère, moyennant sa part de travail, bien entendu.  
Elle put terminer là sa grossesse, entourée et choyée par les autres servantes qui l'avaient prise en affection, certaines ayant connu un parcours similaire.  
  
Vers la mi-septembre, elle donna naissance à un petit garçon, étrangement calme et silencieux mais surtout, à la peau d’une blancheur opaline, de minuscules boucles blondes ornant le somment de son crâne fragile. Devant cet étrange bébé, la sage-femme croyant avoir affaire à un de ces démons qui peuplent leurs légendes, mit en émoi tout le monastère. Ses cris stridents, bientôt repris par les autres servantes, résonnaient parmi les temples d’habitude si paisibles. Un attroupement se fit très vite devant la maison où se trouvaient Vajra et son étrange bébé. La foule était  curieuse de l’apercevoir et à la fois effrayée par ses possibles pouvoirs démoniaques. Même le Maître, sorti de sa méditation par tout ce remue-ménage, se déplaça  pour venir voir  le phénomène.  
  
— Femme, qui est le père de cet enfant ? demanda-t-il à la jeune fille.  
Effrayée et complètement perdue devant toute cette agitation, elle ne savait que répondre. Elle avait entendu des bribes de conversation et s’était vite rendue compte que son bébé avait effrayé tout le monde. Ne risquait-il pas à nouveau d’être en danger ? Qu’allaient-ils lui faire s’ils le prenaient vraiment pour un démon ?  
— Un dieu…blanc…, commença-t-elle, il m'a dit que je mettrai au monde un enfant exceptionnel, fit-elle dans un souffle. Il apportera l’amour et la paix…  
Elle avait déjà entendu une histoire comme celle-là mais ne se souvenait plus vraiment où ni quand. Son esprit s'embrumait et ses forces commençaient à la quitter; elle le sentait... L'accouchement s'était très mal passé et elle savait qu'elle ne verrait pas son fils grandir. Elle n'avait plus rien à perdre. Au moins pouvait-elle tenter de mettre son fils à l'abri  avec son mensonge.  Les moines étaient tellement superstitieux...  
   
Entendant ces mots, le visage du moine d'habitude impassible, s'illumina à la vue de l'enfant.  
Celui-ci était tellement paisible. Un léger sourire semblait se marquer sur son visage.  
Une telle pureté, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose. Bouddha l'avait choisi.  
  
Ainsi naquît Shaka... et sa légende.

 

 


	2. Enfance solitaire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La naissance prodigieuse va faire quelques remous dans la vie paisible du temple de Sarnath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à Masami Kurumada pour le personnage de Shaka.

* * *

 

« Lama, que va-t-on faire de ce bébé? »

Cette question toute terre à terre de la sage-femme tira le Kheni Rabjam Tengye Rinpoche de sa contemplation. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle avait fini de donner les premiers soins au bébé et attendait ses instructions. L'histoire de la jeune mère ainsi que l'étrangeté de son bébé avaient fait naître en lui des soupçons qui titillaient sa curiosité et l'avaient plongé dans une intense réflexion.

La sage-femme, quant à elle, était pessimiste en ce qui concernait l'évolution du bébé. Pendant tout le temps qu'elle l'avait manipulé, il s'était laissé faire stoïquement et ne manifestait pas de colère ou de peur comme les autres enfants. Il était calme et paisible, ce qui l'inquiétait pour le moins. Pour elle, outre son aspect physique déroutant, cette absence de réaction n'était pas bon signe. Elle n'hésita pas à faire part de ses doutes au lama:

« Il n'est pas normal, je ne sais pas s'il se développera correctement. »

Il s'approcha du bébé à présent bien au chaud dans les bras de la sage-femme.

« Te souviens-tu de ce que sa mère a dit? Un être de lumière, nimbé de blanc, l'a visitée avant que cet enfant ne grandisse en son sein. Cela ne te rappelle rien? »

Devant l'air perplexe de la sage-femme, le Khen continua:

« Il est différent car c'est déjà un Etre Eveillé. Pourquoi se comporter comme un bébé, alors qu'il a déjà atteint l'Illumination?

-Vous voulez-dire que c'est la réincarnation d'un Bouddha? L'un d'entre eux serait revenu malgré qu'il ait quitté le cycle de Samsâra? ii

-Oui, c'est cela. Dans sa grande compassion, il est revenu pour guider les Hommes sur la voie de l'Eveil. »

Effectivement, cet enfant étrange ne pouvait être un bébé normal. Pourtant, du fait de sa personnalité pragmatique, la sage-femme était sceptique. Elle en avait vu des filles-mères raconter n'importe quoi pour que leur enfant ne soit pas rejeté. Mais là, son apparence étrange laissait place au doute.

« Lama, vous êtes sûr?

-J'en suis certain.

-C'est jour de fête alors! »

Le vieux Khen temporisa l'ardeur de la sage-femme :

« Avant qu'il ne soit reconnu comme réincarnation, il me faut faire quelques vérifications d'usage. Les signes doivent parler. Mais même si je n'ai pas de doute quant à son Eveil, j'ignore par contre quel Bouddha a décidé de nous rejoindre. Là encore, seuls les signes vont nous guider. »

Une exaltation soudaine s'empara du Khen. Lui d'habitude d'humeur égale se laissait emporter par la joie de cette idée. Et il continua sur sa lancée:

« J'ai hâte qu'il partage avec nous son enseignement du Dharma, qu'il nous décrive le Royaume Pur. Cet enfant est un don!

-Lama, cet enfant a surtout besoin d'une nourrice. Tout Eveillé qu'il soit, il a besoin de lait pour grandir et se développer.

-Tu as raison. Occupe-t-en. Trouve lui une bonne nourrice, une femme respectable et pieuse. Quant à moi, je me retire étudier les signes. »

\-------------------

Au petit matin, le Khen sortit du petit cabinet de travail où il avait passé le reste de la nuit, penché sur les manuscrits anciens de son ordre. Accueillir la réincarnation d'un Bouddha n'était pas fréquent. Il y avait de nombreux signes à examiner, tant sur le bébé qu'à l'extérieur. C’était là une tâche de la plus haute importance, il ne fallait pas se tromper dans l’interprétation des augures. Néanmoins, la reconnaissance officielle d’une réincarnation prenait plusieurs années, pour se conclure par une cérémonie où siégeaient de nombreux représentants des différents courants, d’autant plus nombreux s’il s’agissait bel et bien de la réincarnation d’un Bouddha.

Le sage homme arrivait péniblement à cacher son excitation car si son interprétation était la bonne, il était en présence du Bouddha Shakyamuni en personne. Probablement le plus important de tous. Le seul que les non-bouddhistes connaissaient d’ailleurs.

Ce matin-là, il pleuvait d’une petite pluie fine et agréable qui rafraichissait l’air particulièrement chaud en cette fin d’été. C’était pourtant la fin de la mousson mais cette pluie était particulière. Le ciel n’était pas assombri par d’épais nuages menaçants. Le voile clair et lumineux qui cachait le ciel bleu était troué ça et là et laissait apparaître par endroits les rayons du soleil. Le spectacle était de toute beauté.

L’intendant du temple s’approcha silencieusement du Khen, perdu dans sa contemplation du paysage. Bien qu’il s’occupât avec rigueur des aspects pratiques inhérents à la gestion du temple, il était également féru d’histoire et connaissait bien les légendes bouddhistes.

« Vous aussi, Lama, vous avez remarqué les signes ? Un être exceptionnel est né cette nuit. »

Cette affirmation confirma encore l’impression du vieil homme. Bouddha Shakyamuni était revenu.

« Va me consigner tout ce que tu as vu. Interroge aussi les autres moines et les serviteurs. Je dois être sûr de ne pas passer à côté d’un élément important. »

Alors que l'intendant partait en s'inclinant, un serviteur vint prévenir le Khen que la nourrice venait d'arriver.

\-----------------------------

Une jeune femme d’une vingtaine d’années s’approcha timidement du Khen, qui s'était assis dans la cour intérieure. Elle portait le deuil de son mari, mort quelques mois plus tôt, et de son fils qu’elle venait de mettre au monde, sans vie. Cette place de nourrice au temple était inespérée pour elle, maintenant qu'elle se retrouvait seule. Elle s’occuperait de ce petit garçon comme s’il avait été le sien, sous l’œil attentif des moines.

« Tu dois être Isha, la nourrice dont m’a parlé la sage-femme ? »

Elle acquiesça sans un mot, intimidée par la présence du Supérieur du temple, homme vénéré s’il en était et connu pour sa grande sagesse parmi la population locale. Elle venait régulièrement apporter des offrandes au temple mais n’avait jamais pu approcher du saint homme. Rien pourtant ne le distinguait des autres moines, mais malgré tout se dégageait de lui un sentiment d’autorité et de sainteté, même s'il n'était pas encore Eveillé.

« J’espère que tu as compris ce que l’on attend de toi. Tu seras en charge de l’être le plus précieux en ce monde imparfait. Un Bouddha revenu du Royaume Pur pour nous guider vers l’Eveil. Mais pour le moment ce n’est encore qu’un bébé qui a besoin des soins attentifs d’une nourrice. Acceptes-tu la lourde responsabilité que cela engendre ? »

Encore une fois elle acquiesça, muette sous le coup de l’émotion, mais avec toute la ferveur qu’elle éprouvait à cet instant.

« Isha, ʺla protectriceʺ. Ton nom t’a prédestinée à une telle charge. Tu es connue pour être une femme honnête et courageuse. Et je suis certain que tu mettras tout ton dévouement au service de Bouddha. Allons voir l’enfant maintenant, » fit-il en l’invitant à le suivre vers la chambre du nouveau-né, pendant qu’en chemin, il lui expliquait les nombreuses règles qui ponctuaient la vie monastique.

Entrant dans la chambre, elle le vit dans son berceau; petite créature pâle enveloppée dans une couverture de laine brune. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort. Elle aurait dû éprouver de la gêne ou de la déférence envers cet Etre Eveillé. Pourtant la seule chose qu'elle ressentit à cet instant, fut une immense tristesse pour ce petit qui ne connaîtrait jamais sa mère.  
Sans plus se soucier du Khen, elle s'approcha et prit tendrement le bébé dans ces bras. Elle déplaça un pan de son sari et l'approcha de son sein, qu'il accepta sans hésitation. Le teint pâle du bébé était encore plus net à cet instant, son petit visage rose enfoui contre le sein noir de sa nourrice. Malgré leur différence, ils s'étaient reconnus mutuellement et acceptés sans aucune réserve.

\-----------------------

Tout se passait pour le mieux. Les dix premiers jours s'étaient déroulés sans accrocs. Le bébé semblait s'épanouir au contact de sa nourrice. Il s'accrochait à la vie et ne présentait aucun signe de faiblesse, bien qu'il fût toujours aussi calme et silencieux. D'ailleurs il ne pleurait jamais. Tout au plus pouvait-on l'entendre gémir quand quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il était résolument d'humeur constante.

Il était donc maintenant grand temps de célébrer la cérémonie de naissanceiii. Il s'agissait, pour l'instant encore, d'une cérémonie assez intime: les moines du temple, quelques représentants des temples environnants, voire quelques fidèles donateurs. Dans quelques années, pour la cérémonie de confirmation, lorsque sa réincarnation serait totalement prouvée et admise, les représentants des diverses traditions se déplaceraient du monde entier pour accueillir comme il se devait la réincarnation du Bouddha Shakyamuni. Car il était maintenant certain que c'était bel et bien lui qui revenait de l'Autre Monde. Trop de signes le désignaient.

Le Khen avait choisi à cette occasion le prénom de Shaka pour marquer sa conviction profonde. Et il allait devoir la prouver avec des faits solides dès que l'enfant serait en mesure de parler. Il avait opté pour la traduction japonaise de Shakyamuni pour faire plaisir à leur plus important donateur, un riche industriel japonais.

Malgré le nombre restreint de participants à la cérémonie, le Khen avait voulu lui donner le faste et la solennité digne de celle organisée par le roi Śuddhodana pour son fils Siddhārtha iv. Après tout, ils se tenaient devant l'Eveillé, et pas devant n'importe quelle réincarnation de lama.

Khen Rabjam Tengye Rinpoche était donc assis devant l'assemblée - trônant même- l'enfant sur ses genoux à la manière de l'histoire du prince Siddhârta. Chacun dut se prosterner à son tour pour marquer sa déférence envers l'émanation du Bouddha. Beaucoup n'étaient pas encore prêts à se soumettre ainsi devant un bébé dont on ignorait tout mais ne voulaient se risquer à commettre un impair si le Khen avait raison. Ils se soumirent donc à peu près tous, bon gré mal gré au rituel imposé. Au tour du Khen dirigeant du temple voisin. Celui-ci n'était pas ravi de devoir s'abaisser ainsi. Même s'il ne devait pas y avoir de rivalité entre les différents temples, le fait de voir une réincarnation prodigieuse chez le voisin, n'attirait pas que de la sympathie. Cependant, comme les autres, il s'inclina devant l'enfant. A cet instant, celui-ci posa ses deux petits pieds sur la tête inclinée, exactement comme l'avait fait le jeune prince en son temps sur la tête de l'ermite Asita. Devant cet acte miraculeux, tous se trouvèrent désormais convaincus.

\----------------------------

Isha avait trouvé sa place parmi la communauté et était redevenue la jeune femme souriante et presque insouciante qu'elle était avant son deuil. Cela faisait maintenant dix-huit mois qu'elle s'occupait de ce merveilleux petit garçon étrange, mais ô combien attachant. Il s'était épanoui au contact de sa nourrice, sa seule mère à ses yeux.

Cet après-midi-là, les rires de Shaka résonnaient encore dans le temple. Pour le Khen, il était temps d'y mettre un terme car ce n'était pas des manières pour un Etre Eveillé. Il se dirigea vers l'endroit d'où provenaient les bruits et resta interdit devant la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Nourrice et enfant, assis face à face chantant et mimant une comptine où il était question du méchant tigre dévorant les enfants. A la fin de la chanson, la nourrice imitant le tigre, se jetait sur Shaka, l'embrassant et le chatouillant à le faire rire aux éclats à chaque fois. Il était clair maintenant que son éducation devait prendre une tout autre orientation.

Après qu'Isha eut mis l'enfant dans son lit pour une sieste bien méritée, le vieil homme s'approcha d'elle:

« Isha, l'Eveillé n'a plus besoin d'une nourrice maintenant. Tu seras récompensée pour le travail que tu as fourni et tu vas pouvoir retourner dans ta famille.

-Mais, Lama, il n'a même pas deux ans...

-Il sait se débrouiller pour la plupart des actes quotidiens. Pour le reste, je prends son éducation en main. Nous devons maintenant lui faire retrouver la mémoire de l'Eveil. Il a déjà perdu assez de temps en enfantillages stupides. Ton travail s'achève ici. »

Isha, terrorisée à l'idée de se voir séparée de celui qu'elle considérait comme son fils, courut jusqu'à la chambre où il était censé dormir. Ouvrant la porte d'un geste sec, elle ne put que constater qu'on lui avait déjà retiré l'enfant.

Depuis ce jour, plus personne n'entendit le temple empli de rires d'enfant. Les moines avaient retrouvé leur quiétude d'antan et le petit garçon retrouvait la sérénité qu'il était censé afficher aux yeux du monde. Car, hormis le Khen avec qui il partageait désormais sa chambre, personne ne savait qu'il était affecté par cette séparation et pleurait toutes les nuits, silencieusement, pelotonné dans ses couvertures.

 

* * *

 

i Khen : Supérieur d’un monastère

ii Samsâra : cycle des réincarnations. Un Bouddha, par essence, s’est affranchi de la mort et ne doit plus se réincarner.

iii Cérémonie appelée Nama-karana, sorte de « baptême » où l’enfant est présenté officiellement

iv Siddhârta Gautama dit Bouddha Shākyamuni, celui que nous connaissons tous sous le nom – incomplet - de Bouddha

 

 


	3. Monde de souffrance

Arriva bientôt le temps de la cérémonie de reconnaissance de Shaka. Il avait maintenant six ans et avait réussi tous les tests préliminaires. Le Khen avait échangé maints courriers et avait consulté de nombreux Vénérables. Il était certain de son fait : Shaka devait être reconnu comme l’émanation du Bouddha Shakyamuni.

Un matin, le vieil homme annonça à son jeune élève:

« Bientôt nous célébrerons ta reconnaissance. Cette cérémonie se doit d'être parfaite. De nombreux représentants viendront du monde entier pour te voir et te témoigner leur gratitude d'être revenu parmi nous. J'ai malheureusement peu de connaissances en matière de protocole et je dois avouer que tout ceci me dépasse. C'est pourquoi je vais me rendre à Vârânasîi auprès d'un Vénérable qui me secondera pour la cérémonie. Il a déjà vécu ce genre de proclamation lors d’une autre réincarnation, il y a cinquante ans.

Tu m’y accompagneras car il est temps également que tu voies le monde extérieur. Ta vie publique va bientôt commencer, autant t'y habituer dès maintenant. »

Le Maître avait aussi un autre dessein, qu'il préférait garder caché pour le moment. Il espérait qu’en entraînant Shaka dans le cœur de la ville - pauvre, sale et sinistre - il fasse des rencontres qui lui ouvriraient les yeux sur la réalité du monde. Bien au chaud dans son temple, l'enfant n'avait jamais vraiment fait l'expérience de la souffrance quotidienne, lot de tout humain qui n'avait pas encore trouvé la Voie. Vârânasî n'étant plus bouddhiste depuis longtemps, sa population vivait dans le tourment perpétuel, et serait le parfait exemple de ce qu'il tentait d'enseigner à son élève: s'élever au dessus de la misère du monde ne pouvait se faire qu'en suivant rigoureusement les préceptes de Bouddha.

Dans ce cas précis, il s'agissait de faire retrouver la mémoire à ce dernier, altérée pendant le processus de réincarnation, en lui faisant revivre les principales étapes de sa vie passée.

Le petit garçon taciturne se contenta d'incliner la tête pour marquer qu'il avait compris son Maître. Comme à son habitude, il ne laissait pas transparaître d'émotions. Pourtant à l'intérieur de lui, Shaka était inquiet. Il n'aimait pas le changement. Sa vie actuelle lui convenait - même s'il était vrai qu'il n'avait rien connu d'autre -, car elle était rassurante. Savoir que tant de gens viendraient pour le voir, lui, le mettait mal à l'aise. Il avait peur mais ne le montrait pas. On s'attendait à ce qu'il soit digne et paisible en toute circonstance et c'est ainsi qu'il serait. On voulait qu'il soit Bouddha et il le deviendrait. Du moment qu'on le laissât en paix.

Un pâle matin de printemps, avant même que le soleil n’émergeât de l’horizon, Maître et élève quittèrent Sarnath pour le temple du quartier de Dasaswamedh. Il n'y avait que douze kilomètres à parcourir, mais la traversée de la ville, toute en lacis et impasses tortueuses était fastidieuse. Ils évitaient soigneusement les grandes rues, envahies par des engins bruyants et crachant de grosses fumées noirâtres suffocantes. La "modernité", selon les Occidentaux restés sur place après l'indépendance de 1947.

Au détour d’une petite rue que rien ne distinguait des autres, ils arrivèrent enfin au monastère administré par le Vénérable Chögyal Jetsün. Le bâtiment s'intégrait parfaitement dans l'architecture coloniale typique de la ville. Il avait dû connaitre de meilleurs jours avec son crépi défraichi et ses lézardes courant le long des murs.

Après les formules de politesse d’usage, Shaka et son Maître furent conduits à leur chambre. Un peu plus tard, ce dernier laissa le petit garçon seul, afin de discuter des détails de la cérémonie, le laissant seul face à ses inquiétudes devant son avenir incertain. Une seule certitude s’imposait à lui, plus rien ne serait comme avant.

\----------------------

Shaka était assis, pensif, sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Les persiennes étaient closes pour éviter que la chaleur ne rentrât mais les lamelles entrouvertes lui permettaient de voir à l'extérieur. Il était curieux de tout ce qui l'entourait. Tout cela était nouveau pour lui, qui n'était pas habitué à autant d'effervescence dans son temple, hors du monde. Bien que la ville fût sale et bruyante, elle l'attirait. Les gens, aussi. Derrière ses persiennes, il pouvait les observer s'affairer, discuter, se chamailler. La ville était telle une ruche, toujours en mouvements désordonnés.

Son attention se porta sur une fillette parmi la foule bigarrée qui s'activait autour du temple. Elle portait un grand panier de jonc rempli de fleurs jaunes et orange, comme il en avait vu beaucoup en arrivant en ville. Elle discutait ferme avec le vendeur de légumes, assis nonchalamment près de ses paniers. Visiblement, il n'était pas prêt à marchander avec la petite fille mais elle n'en démordait pas. Shaka, intrigué poussa légèrement le vantail de la fenêtre pour assister à la scène du haut de sa fenêtre. A cet instant, la fillette quitta le marchand, la mine boudeuse, sans avoir obtenu ce qu'elle voulait. En levant la tête, elle aperçut Shaka qui lui sourit timidement. Sans plus de manière, elle l'apostropha:

« Eh, t'es bizarre toi. Tu es tout pâle. Tu es malade?

-Non, je suis né comme ça. Ce n'est pas grave.

-T'es pas d'ici?

\- Je viens d'arriver de Sarnath. » Elle renifla d'un air méprisant; Sarnath était réputée pour être une banlieue riche. Ce petit garçon devait donc vivre dans l'opulence et l'oisiveté.

« Tu fais quoi là haut?

-J'attends mon Maître. Il doit s'entretenir avec le Lama de choses importantes.

-Ah, tu es un de ces drôles de moines qui ne vénèrent pas les dieux?

-Pas encore... » Sans lui laisser le temps de finir, elle enchaina:

« Tu peux sortir alors! Je vais refourguer mes trucs aux badauds sur le Ghât. Et avec toi à mes côtés, ça ira vite, vu tes airs de Deva. Après, j'irai te faire visiter la ville. Et on ira manger du tandoori. Je connais le meilleur endroit de toute la ville.

-Mais, je ne sais pas...

-Tu ne vas pas rester enfermé là. Vârânasî est la plus belle ville du monde, tu dois voir ça. Allez, descends. » Mais comme il ne bougeait pas, elle ajouta d'un ton suppliant:

« S'il te plait... »

 

Shaka n'avait pas l'habitude de côtoyer des enfants de son âge. Cela lui plaisait de se faire une amie et aussi de découvrir la ville. Son Maître et lui l'avaient traversée pour arriver au temple, mais il aurait voulu prendre le temps d'en voir plus. Et surtout... Le Gange, sacré pour le peuple hindou, y serpentait paresseusement. Il voulait voir le fleuve, qu'il devinait si proche et pourtant inaccessible.

Décidé, il sauta du rebord de la fenêtre. Avant d'être attrapé par la fillette qui l'emmena en courant vers le bas de la rue.

« Au fait, je m'appelle Panchali.

-Shaka », fit-il entre deux souffles. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de courir. Cette attitude peu digne d'un Etre éveillé était proscrite dans son temple.

En quelques minutes, ils étaient arrivés au sommet d'un immense escalier, qui terminait sa course dans l'eau du Gange.

« Ici, on appelle ça un Ghât », fit-elle d'un geste théâtral. « Reste près de moi, tu pourrais te perdre dans toute cette foule. »

Effectivement une foule compacte se pressait tout le long de l'escalier, sur la rive et jusque loin dans la rivière. Qui faisait ses ablutions rituelles, qui sa toilette, qui sa lessive, ou tout autre activité quotidienne nécessitant de l'eau. Une partie des escaliers servait de séchoir à linge, sur les rives boueuses broutaient quelques chèvres et des enfants désœuvrés s'éclaboussaient, pataugeant à mi-cuisse dans l'eau verdâtre. Gens de toutes castes et de toutes ethnies s'y côtoyaient dans un insouciant brouhaha.

Toujours main dans la main avec Shaka, Panchali appréhendait les passants pour leur vendre ses petites coupelles de fleurs. Elle s’était immiscée dans un petit groupe de pèlerins, visiblement harassés par le long chemin qu’ils avaient parcouru. Ils ne semblaient pas heureux de se retrouver là et faisaient mine de vouloir chasser les petits vendeurs importuns.

« Regardez mon petit frère comme il est tout pâle. Il est très malade. S’il vous plait, achetez nous les fleurs. Je pourrai payer les médicaments… »

Shaka tira la petite fille à part.

« Pourquoi leur dis-tu cela ? Je ne suis pas ton petit frère »

« Pour moi c’est tout comme. Et puis, ça ne leur fait pas de mal. Ils auront leurs offrandes pour donner à Shiva et nous, on aura vendu notre marchandise. Tout le monde y gagne »

« Mon Maître dit que seule la vérité peut gagner. Je vais aller leur parler… »

Il se dirigea à nouveau vers les pèlerins qui se préparaient à entrer dans l’eau pour la purification.

« Je suis sincèrement désolé pour le mensonge de mon amie » commença-t-il en joignant les mains et baissant la tête en signe d’excuse. « Je ne suis pas son frère et je ne suis pas malade. Je suis seulement l’émanation du Bouddha Shakyamuni et… »

« Va-t-en, petit vaurien. Tu devrais avoir honte de tenir de tels propos » fit le plus âgé du groupe, en le rudoyant fermement sans lui laisser le temps de continuer.

Panchali attrapa la main de Shaka pour s’enfuir quelques mètres plus loin à l’abri derrière une bâtisse.

« Bah mon vieux, t’es pas fini, toi ! » rigola-t-elle en se tenant les côtes. « J’ai jamais vu un aussi gros mytho : une émanation de Bouddha, rien que ça ! Mais tu as raison, rien ne vaut la vérité » Elle n’arrivait pas à calmer son fou-rire, même si elle venait de perdre des clients.

« C’est la vérité. » Shaka, tout penaud, ne comprenait pas pourquoi on le traitait ainsi. Son Maître lui avait enseigné que la vérité était primordiale et pourtant personne ne le prenait au sérieux.

Panchali retrouvant son calme, planta ses yeux d’obsidiennes dans ceux turquoise de son ami.

« Tu me le jures ? Croix de bois, croix de fer, si tu mens, t’iras en Enferii »

Il acquiesça, pas très sûr de ce qu’elle voulait dire par là. Elle le sonda encore un instant avant de lâcher :

« T’es vraiment bizarre toi, mais je t’aime bien. Allez viens, on va vendre nos babioles ailleurs. »

\--------------------------------

Elle l'emmena sur le ghât voisin, à travers le linge mis à sécher sur la berge. Celui-ci était tout autant encombré de gens d’horizons variés, venus pour leur tâche quotidienne ou pour leurs dévotions. Pourtant, sur un promontoire qui pénétrait le fleuve, il aperçut un homme seul, assis en lotus, immobile et imperturbable. S'il arborait une tunique orange très proche du kesa des moines bouddhistes, il ne leur ressemblait pas. Il portait de longs cheveux gris crasseux, dont une partie avait été ramenée sur le sommet de son crâne en un chignon épais, ornés de fleurs orange, comme celles que vendait la petite fille. Une longue barbe blanche lui mangeait tout le bas du visage. Il avait blanchi sa peau tannée à la craie et coloré son visage de peinture blanche et rouge.

Panchali vit le trouble de son ami et lui expliqua l'étrange vie de cet ermite. Il passait ses journées ainsi, face au Gange, cherchant par son ascétisme à se rapprocher du monde de dieux et à se libérer de la souffrance des hommes, vivant de la maigre charité des passants trop souvent dédaigneux. La petite fille semblait réciter un texte appris pour l’occasion - à l’adresse des touristes de passage sans doute- sans cependant y croire le moins du monde. Comme Shaka la regardait avec étonnement, elle rigola :

« Et bien quoi, il faut bien attendrir les pigeons. On a un deal, lui et moi. Je m’occupe d’attirer le client et lui s’occupe de prier pour mon âme. Pas que j’y croie vraiment mais, vaut mieux préparer son coup, on ne sait jamais ce qui nous attend de l’autre côté… 

-De l’autre côté…

\- Ben oui quoi, quand on sera morts. »

Elle énonçait cela avec désinvolture tout en cherchant des yeux ses prochains clients.

« Reste là cette fois, et pas de bêtises ! » lui lança-t-elle tandis qu’elle se frayait un chemin entre les badauds insignifiants pour se coller à une femme richement vêtue et lui sortir la panoplie complète de ses talents d’actrice.

Dans son dos, Shaka sentit un regard perçant posé sur lui. Il se retourna et constata que le vieil homme avait ouvert les yeux et le regardait fixement. Le petit garçon se sentait mal à l’aise devant le regard soutenu de cet homme étrange ; comme s’il était sondé au plus profond de son âme, mise à nu par les yeux brûlants de l’inconnu. Il frissonna tandis que l’homme souriait. Qu’avait-il vu dans son esprit ? Se moquait-il de lui ou bien était-ce la joie de cette rencontre qui le faisait sourire ainsi ? Tout se brouillait autour du petit garçon. Il avait l’impression que le monde autour de lui s’effaçait, qu’il ne restait plus que cet esprit inquisiteur pénétrant le sien. A peine conscient, il sentit une main dans la sienne, qui le tirait déjà ailleurs.

« Allez viens, ne reste pas planté là, j’ai tout vendu à la vieille dévote. On peut aller manger maintenant. »

Reprenant ses esprits, Shaka retint la petite fille avant qu’elle ne détale à nouveau à travers les passants :

« Attends, je… »

Il releva la tête vers le promontoire. Le mendiant était en train de se lever difficilement, croulant littéralement sous un poids invisible. Il se dévêtit entièrement et étira ses membres meurtris. Shaka était stupéfait. L’homme avait la peau flétrie comme une vieille pomme ridée, ses chairs flasques pendaient de façon grotesque, de tout son corps. Aidé par son bâton, il avançait péniblement jusqu’à l’eau où il entreprit son rituel de purification.

« Quand tu auras fini de reluquer les vieux dégoutants, on pourra peut-être aller manger… 

-Pourquoi est-il comme ça ?

-Comme ça ? Tu veux dire, vieux ? Bah c’est normal quand on arrive à un certain âge, tu devrais voir ma grand-mère, elle est encore pire. »

La petite fille riait mais Shaka était perturbé par ce qu’il venait de voir. Alors, tout le monde devenait ainsi un jour, même la jeune Panchali, même lui…

Il y avait des hommes âgés dans son Temple, y compris son Maître, mais aucun ne présentait des pareils signes de déchéance. Dans quel but devenait-on vieux et impotent ? Dans quel but devait-on souffrir ainsi ?

Il fut encore un fois tiré de ses pensées par la petite fille.

« J’ai faim ! »

\----------------------------

Comme promis, elle l’emmena manger le meilleur tandoori de la ville au marché du centre ville. La cuisinière, une des nombreuses tantes de Panchali, était entourée d’une joyeuse marmaille courant dans ses jupes mais ne semblait pas incommodée par leur présence. Elle servait à tour de bras de généreuses portions de tandoori, enroulées dans une chapatiiii pour faciliter la dégustation. Les odeurs épicées chatouillaient les narines des passants qui ne résistaient pas. Même Shaka était intriguée par ce fumet qui lui était inconnu. Et sans avoir eu le temps de réagir, il tenait déjà une de ces fameuses galettes en main.

« Qu’est-ce que c’est ? 

-Du tandoori. Tu n’en as jamais mangé ? Mais tu viens d’où, toi !? » fit elle avec les yeux ronds mais la bouche pleine de sauce.

« C’est du poulet mariné dans une sauce au yaourt. » Baissant la voix, elle attrapa Shaka par l’épaule pour lui confier tout bas « Avec un mélange d’épices secret. Mais si je te le dis, je devrai te tuer après. » Il n’avait pas compris la blague mais sourit timidement devant son amie hilare. Confus, il rendit la galette à la cuisinière.

« Il m’est interdit de manger de la viande. Je vous remercie pour votre générosité mais je dois refuser », fit-il en s’inclinant profondément.

Courroucée, elle s’emporta. « Il n’est pas question que tu repartes d’ici sans manger ! » En soulevant le couvercle d’une autre marmite, elle ajouta en souriant : « j’ai aussi préparé du pulaoiv végétarien, si tu préfères. »

Une fois repus, elle chassa les deux petits garnements, sans se départir de son large sourire. Ils avaient sûrement autre chose à faire que de tourner autour de l’étal, elle avait déjà assez de sa progéniture pour cela. Panchali chipa quelques fruits au passage, avant de détaler encore une fois, emmenant son infortuné compagnon dans sa course. Visiblement, il lui était impossible de rester calme plus de quelques minutes.

« Viens, je vais te présenter à mes amis du Temple Kashi Vishwanath v»

\------------------------

-Dhierendra, Mitra, Ramani…, lança la petite fille à la ronde, à peine rentrée dans l’enceinte sacrée.

Shaka s'étonna de la façon cavalière qu'elle avait à s’adresser à des religieux. Bien qu’il n’ait que quelques notions de religion hindouiste, il était à peu près certain que l’attitude de Panchali n’était pas appropriée.

-Ah vous étiez cachés là, bande de petits voyous.

Shaka était interdit devant l’arrivée en trombe d’une dizaine de macaques qui étaient visiblement chez eux dans le temple. Il n’en avait jamais vu autant ni d’aussi près car ceux-ci apportaient beaucoup de nuisances et au contraire des hindouistes, ils n’étaient pas vénérés dans son Temple et étaient donc chassés systématiquement.

Panchali était maintenant entourée d’une bruyante bande de singes au pelage clair, quémandant les fruits qu’elle leur distribuait avec bonne humeur. Tandis qu’elle était en grande conversation avec une jeune mère portant son bébé agrippé à la fourrure, un petit groupe, pas effarouché par la présence humaine, se dirigea vers Shaka qui tenait lui aussi quelques fruits juteux.

S’il ne devait en aucun cas faire de mal aux animaux, il n’était pas non plus enclin à leur distribuer la nourriture alors qu’un homme était couché à même le sol sur une paillasse crasseuse, quelques mètres plus loin. La charité envers les plus pauvres était un devoir sacré de son Ordre, aussi se dirigea-t-il vers l’infortuné pour lui faire l’aumône des quelques fruits qu’il tenait. Voyant le petit garçon s’approcher, l’homme se mit assis avec beaucoup de difficulté, tentant de retrouver tout la dignité humaine qu’il pouvait lui rester. Shaka déposa l’aumône et croisa son regard terne et vitreux. Il recula sous l’effroi devant le visage tuméfié et rongé de ce malheureux. Il avisa soudainement que ses pieds et ses mains présentaient les mêmes traces de meurtrissures infectées.

 

« Je ne peux pas te quitter des yeux deux minutes sans que tu fasses une bêtise. »

Encore un fois, Panchali attrapa Shaka par le bras pour l’emmener au loin.

« Franchement, t’es pas net. Tu ne sais pas qu’il ne faut pas s’approcher des lépreux ? Encore un peu et tu devenais comme lui. 

-Mais pourquoi est-il comme ça ?

-Mais pourquoi tu poses toujours tant de questions ? C’est une manie ou quoi ? Il est comme ça parce qu’il est malade. Il a dû faire des choses pas jolies-jolies dans sa vie précédente et le voilà puni. Mais il paraît que rien qu’en le regardant, tu peux devenir instantanément comme lui. Montre moi voir tes mains…Bon ça va on dirait que tu l’as échappée belle pour cette fois. Mais sérieux, fais attention un peu ! »

Shaka était au bord des larmes. Son amie ne semblait pas touchée par les visions de déchéance du corps humain. Et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi lui ressentait une intense tristesse à l’idée que l’on puisse souffrir ainsi.

« Mais à quoi ça sert la pauvreté, la vieillesse, la maladie… Cela n’a aucun sens de souffrir ainsi !

-Qu’est-ce que j’en sais, moi ? C’est comme ça et puis c’est tout. C’est la vie.

-Et au final, qu’est-ce qu’on y gagne ?

-La mort. Et la chance de pouvoir tout recommencer lors des réincarnations suivantes. 

-Et encore souffrir…

-Et bien dis-moi ça ne te réussit pas la visite de la ville. » La petite fille avait retrouvé son air enjoué habituel. Visiblement, elle ne comptait pas déprimer sur son sort, fût-il difficile et inéluctable. Mais le petit garçon voulait comprendre :

« C’est quoi la mort à ton avis? 

-Encore là avec tes questions ? Bon allez viens, je vais te montrer quelque chose. »

\-----------------------------------

Panchali emmena encore une fois le petit garçon à travers les ruelles encombrées d’un pas décidé. Il voulait voir la mort, et bien il la verrait. De près même.

Shaka retroussa le nez. L’odeur assez désagréable de certains quartiers n’était en rien comparable à celle, nauséabonde, qui se profilait lentement à l’horizon. Plus il avançait, plus une odeur âcre puissante le prenait à la gorge. Les piles de bûches qui s’élevaient en agencement précaire tout au long de la ruelle, confirmaient l’odeur de brûlé tenace, mais qui n’expliquait toutefois pas les autres. Débouchant sur une placette, la fillette s’arrêta net.

« Normalement les femmes n’ont pas le droit d’aller plus loin » fit-elle en désignant un groupe d’hommes debout, devisant nonchalamment autour d’un ballot de linge. « Mais comme je suis encore une enfant, ils ne diront rien. »

Un homme venu de la berge héla le petit groupe qui souleva un brancard portant le fardeau. Shaka hébété, regarda les hommes, suivis de Panchali, descendre les dernières marches. Des pieds nus sortaient d’un linge blanc. La petit fille lui fit signe de se dépêcher, et il se hâta de la rejoindre car il ne souhaitait pas rester seul dans cet endroit sinistre.

Ce ghât était très différent des autres. Il s’agissait surtout d’une languette de terre boueuse parsemée de plusieurs grands feux, prêts à être allumés ou déjà en cendres. Certains brasiers brûlaient encore, projetant des flammes démesurées dans le ciel embrumé. L’odeur insupportable que l'on sentait dans tout le quartier venait visiblement de cet endroit précis. La fumée du bûcher voisin piquait les yeux, et Shaka ne pouvait retenir ses larmes.

« Ne pleure pas, c’est interdit d'accompagner un mort dans la tristesse.

-C'est la fumée, elle me pique.

-T'es pas sortable quand même! On va finir par se faire jeter si tu continues. Et tu ne verras pas la suite... »

Le petit garçon n'était pas sûr de vouloir voir la suite, en réalité. A cet instant, il regretta la présence rassurante de son Maître et la quiétude de son Temple, sans vieillard, sans malade et sans mort.

Panchali était en train de commenter les détails de la cérémonie, mais Shaka n'écoutait pas. Ses yeux s'étaient portés sur la surface de l'eau d'où émergeaient quatre autres corps emmaillotés de blanc, le visage ondoyé selon le rituel traditionnel, en attendant la mise sur le bûcher. A côté d’eux, deux vaches sacrées erraient sans but, impassibles, éclaboussées par les jeux bruyants des enfants dans l'eau.

Le petit garçon s'était avancé au bord de l'eau, hypnotisé par les visages de ces inconnus figés dans la mort. Froids, vides. Ce qui avait fait d’eux des êtres vivants uniques n’existait plus, emporté par l’implacable destin, dans l’insouciance générale.

Shaka était accablé de voir à quel point l’humanité n’était que souffrance et inutilité. De grosses larmes maintenant coulaient le long de ses joues, mais plus à cause de la fumée irritante. Il se laissa tomber à genoux près du corps d’une jeune femme. Il se sentait vide et las, après cette longue journée à courir à travers la ville, riche en découvertes, mais qui avait heurté ses certitudes au point d’en être profondément choqué.

Panchali s’était approchée, inquiète du désarroi profond qui se dégageait du petit garçon. Elle s’en voulait de l’avoir bouleversé et regrettait son attitude désinvolte alors qu’il n’était pas prêt à voir les horreurs de la condition humaine.

« Shaka, je suis désolée… 

-Je ne veux pas… »

Il se releva brusquement, le visage toujours inondé de tristesse. Et s’encourut, désespéré, retrouver la quiétude de sa vie passée.

\------------------------------

 Perturbé par tout ce qu’il avait vu au cours de cette journée, Shaka courut retrouver son Maître et le calme apaisant d’un temple bouddhiste qu’il n’aurait jamais dû quitter.

 Il entra dans sa chambre en trombe et se jeta dans les bras du Khen, mouillant son kesa du flot de larmes qui ne voulait cesser.

« Je suis désolé. Je n’aurais pas dû partir. J’ai vu des choses horribles aujourd’hui ; des vieux, des malades, des morts… Pourquoi doit-on souffrir ? A quoi sert notre vie si la seule chose qui nous attend est la souffrance et la mort ? »

Il sanglota encore quelques instants avant de se rendre compte qu’il était parti sans un mot pour Panchali.

« Et puis, il y avait cette petite fille, qui me considérait comme son petit frère et s’est occupée de moi… Elle est si pauvre, ce n’est pas juste…Sa vie aussi ne sera que souffrance avant d’être emportée par la mort ?

Le Maître, loin d’être courroucé par la sortie inopinée de Shaka, posa une main sur sa tête, dans un signe qui se voulait chaleureux.

« Tu es bien la réincarnation de Shakyamuni. Empli d’attention et de compassion pour les autres. Je te suis reconnaissant d’être venu à moi, tu combles ma vie de moine. »

Le petit garçon semblait n’avoir que faire des paroles de son Maître, censées le réconforter. Il ne comprenait rien à sa souffrance.

Shaka semblait inconsolable. Le vieil homme ajouta cependant :

« Je veillerai à ce que ton amie ne manque de rien. »

                                                                                                              -----------------------------

Depuis ces rencontres censées le réveiller à sa condition passée, Shaka était profondément bouleversé. Il restait des heures assis, seul dans une salle retirée du temple. Les très rares fidèles s'étaient habitués à sa présence discrète, et étaient abasourdis par l'intensité de la méditation d'un si jeune garçon.

 

Enveloppé dans un kesa blanc beaucoup trop grand pour lui, il était assis en lotus. Il tournait le dos à une immense statue de Bouddha, délabrée comme le reste du temple, exempte de toute décoration. Ni offrande, ni guirlande de fleurs. Rien ne témoignait d'un quelconque signe de présence humaine L'endroit était dépouillé, à l'instar de la sensation de vide qui étouffait le petit garçon.

Cependant, des pétales de fleurs de cerisier voletaient ça et là, comme voulant malgré tout apporter la vie dans cet endroit lugubre et froid. Tout espoir ne devait pas être abandonné, même si tout semblait mort. La statue veillait aussi ; on pouvait presque sentir sa présence bienveillante en ce lieu. Bouddha Shakyamuni se tenait droit dans la position qu'il prit lors de son Illumination, un bras vers le sol, l'autre levé. Signe qu'il n'avait plus aucune peur, bien différent de sa réincarnation qui se tenait à ses pieds, apeuré par le futur qui ne semblait pas porteur d'espoir.

« Shaka! Qu'est-ce qui te rend si triste? Tu restes assis ici toute la journée alors que tu n'as que six ans. Pourquoi es-tu si abattu? »

Était-ce la statue qui parlait? Malgré ses yeux fermés, Shaka savait qu'il était seul dans le temple à cet instant. Il percevait constamment les vibrations des gens qui l'entouraient et il était capable de reconnaître celles de ses proches quand ils s'approchaient. Personne ne lui parlait et malgré tout, il percevait clairement les propos de cet inconnu dans son esprit, aussi distinctement que s'il avait été à ses côtés. La voix était douce et calme, baignée de sollicitude. Il sentait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Son Maître n'arrivait pas à le comprendre et encore moins à le consoler. Peut-être que celui-ci saurait.

« J'ai vu des corps flotter dans le Gange aujourd'hui. Sur les bords de ce fleuve se trouvaient des pèlerins venus pour se purifier. Leur attitude montrait plus une envie de mourir que de vivre. »

Son cœur se serrait à nouveau en repensant à ses images sinistres et accablantes.

« Pourquoi la pauvreté règne-t-elle sur le pays où je suis né? J'ai l'impression que la souffrance et la tristesse sont le lot quotidien de ces personnes. »

« Shaka, ta tristesse vient donc de là?

-Oui... » fit il en réprimant le sanglot qui lui montait à la gorge.

« Quel être pourrait supporter une vie remplie de souffrances?

-Ne te méprends pas, Shaka. La joie trouve sa place là où il y a de la souffrance et inversement. Lorsqu'une belle fleur éclot, elle se fanera un jour. En ce monde, toute chose dotée de vie, évolue à chaque instant. C'est un mouvement immuable, appelé l'incertitude. Il en va de même pour la vie des hommes... La mort est la seule issue de l'être humain.

-Mais est-ce vraiment la tristesse qui va gouverner leur vie? Quand bien même ils essayeront de surmonter la souffrance en cherchant l'amour et la joie...la mort emportera tout ça après son passage. »

A ces mots, il ne put contenir plus longtemps sa tristesse. Sans bouger pour autant, de grosses larmes se mirent à couler le long de son visage.

« Alors pourquoi les hommes naissent-ils malgré cela? Nul ne peut échapper à une chose aussi parfaite et éternelle?

-Shaka, as-tu déjà oublié?

-Oublié?

-Shaka, ce que tu as oublié... c'est que la mort n'est pas une fin en soi. Elle est juste une autre renaissance. »

La Voix se tut un bon moment, laissant Shaka faire le tour de la question avec ses facultés de petit garçon de six ans, tout éveillé fut-il. Il était en proie à une immense tristesse et avait du mal à assimiler l'acceptation de la souffrance comme devant régir sa vie.

Au bout d'un long moment – était-ce des minutes ou bien des heures, il était incapable de le dire - la pression était telle qu'il s'écroula face contre terre, de chaudes larmes baignant toujours son visage.

La Voix l'enveloppa de nouveau de sa douce chaleur réconfortante:

« Shaka, n'oublie pas, la mort n'est pas une fin en soi. Tous ceux qui sont nés sur cette terre et qui sont considérés comme des saints ont surmonté l'épreuve de la mort.  
Shaka, si tu peux y arriver grâce à la méditation alors malgré ton appartenance à l'humanité, tu pourras devenir l'homme le plus proche de Dieu »vi

 

Toujours baigné par l’aura apaisante de la présence invisible, il se calma. Peu à peu, ses larmes séchèrent, ses sanglots s’espacèrent. Ainsi, il était donc possible de surmonter la mort et de s’élever au-delà de sa condition humaine ? Ses doutes s’effacèrent en un instant, remplacés par une volonté sans faille, celle d’en finir une bonne fois pour toutes avec les entraves terrestres qui conduisent inévitablement à l’issue fatale. Jamais plus il ne douterait, il savait maintenant où était sa Voie.

 « Dans quelques années, tu me rejoindras et je t’enseignerai tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir. Alors tu prendras enfin la place qui te revient. »

 

* * *

i Bénarès dans l’Uttar Pradesh (Nord de l’Inde)

ii Oui, je sais, il s’agit là d’une expression typiquement chrétienne, mais c’était trop tentant vu ce qu’il se passe dans l’arc Hadès ^^

iii Chapati : galette de blé qui sert d’accompagnement à beaucoup de plats

iv Pulao : plat épicé à base de riz et de légumes : tomates, petits pois, haricots verts, chou-fleur…

v Important temple de Shiva

vi Ce dialogue est repris tel quel de l’épisode 122 (arc Hadès).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le personnage de Panchali est librement inspirée du personnage de Pan ^^ (j'en profite pour dire un tout grand merci à PanAries qui est obligée de me supporter dans ce long travail ;)


	4. Face à face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le jeune Shaka s'est endurci depuis son retour de la ville. Sous la surveillance de l'étrange statue, il est parvenu à atteindre la sérénité. Un jour, une rencontre pour le moins inattendue va briser ses certitudes et le contraindre à quitter la sécurité du Temple pour suivre sa Destinée.

* * *

_Village de Natpurwa, Uttar Pradesh, Inde, 1960_

Bien des choses avaient changées en dix ans. Le paysage toutefois était le même. Le village était identique, toujours aussi pauvre et dénué mais empli de vie et de cris d'enfants. Ari par contre avait changé. De son statut de jeune chercheur à l'Université d'Helsinki, il avait été promu quelques années plus tard, professeur à part entière. Cette position enviée au sein de la société lui avait valu un mariage intéressant avec la fille d'un Haut Fonctionnaire bien côté. Et comme toute bonne épouse respectable, elle lui avait donné deux beaux enfants, une fille et un garçon. Le tableau ne pouvait être plus idyllique. Pourtant, quand le Recteur de l'Université lui avait proposé de retourner dans l'Uttar Pradesh, en tant que directeur des recherches cette fois, il n'avait pu résister à l'envie d'y retourner. D'abord pour le prestige. Ensuite pour la revoir. Elle. Pourtant, elle était sûrement mariée également, mère d'une flopée d'enfants grouillant dans ses jupes. Et maintenant qu'il se tenait à l'entrée du village, il regrettait son choix. Il aurait mieux valu garder intact le souvenir d'une fraîche jeune fille, les yeux remplis d'étoiles lors de leur étreinte fortuite. Il était trop tard pourtant pour faire marche arrière. La petite équipe comptait sur lui pour les discussions avec les Aînés du village.

Les maisons en terre battues, recouvertes de chaume étaient restées telles que dans son souvenir. Toujours aussi pitoyables et vétustes. L'odeur était par contre pire que ce qu'il se rappelait. La promiscuité des animaux, de basse-cour ou d'élevages, rendait l'air irrespirable. Que lui avait-il pris d'accepter cette charge, loin du confort de sa ville natale ? Ces dix ans avaient fait d'un jeune homme curieux et aventurier, un homme de bonne société imbu de sa valeur. Cette expédition lui permettrait d'ajouter un titre supplémentaire à son début de brillante carrière qui pourrait, peut-être un jour, suivre celle de son beau-père. « Directeur de recherches pour l'Université », ce titre méritait bien un peu d'inconfort.

Malgré son appréhension, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rechercher celle qui lui avait fait tourner la tête autrefois. Quel était son prénom déjà? Diamant. Vajra. Il la recherchait et à la fois, il redoutait de la revoir. Mais peut-être avait-elle quitté le village ?

 

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que le camp avait été établi et qu'Ari s'entretenait avec les Anciens du village. Comme il avait pu le constater, rien n'avait changé depuis le jour où il avait quitté le village. Quelques morts, quelques naissances. Quelques mariages, quelques disputes de voisinage. Mais rien de bien palpitant. Il avait espéré pouvoir apporter un fait intéressant à l'étude en cours. La conclusion de sa thèse n'allait pas être d'un grand intérêt scientifique.

Continuant à s'enquérir sur ce qu'il s'était passé depuis ces dix dernières années, il finit par demander à un Ancien, le père de Vajra:

« Je me souviens que vous aviez une jeune fille à l'époque. Son prénom était Vajra, si je me souviens bien. Qu'est-elle devenue? »

Un silence glacial s'abattit sur l'assistance. Ari fut surpris. Il est vrai que sa question était directe, trop peut-être pour la culture indienne traditionnelle, mais les gens s'y étaient habitué maintenant et pardonnait à cet étranger son manque de politesse constant. Que pouvait bien cacher cette gêne à répondre à cette simple question?

Finalement, le père consentit à répondre.

« Elle n'existe plus. Elle a quitté le village quelques mois après ton départ. Malgré nos recherches, nous ne l'avons pas retrouvée. Ni elle, si même son corps. Peut être était-ce la perspective de son mariage futur qui l'a fait fuir ? C'est déjà arrivé. Certaines filles préfèrent partir à la ville pour éviter un mariage qu'elles ne souhaitent pas. Si tel est le cas, alors elle n'existe plus pour le village. »

Nouveau silence. Ari était peiné d'entendre cette sentence qui tombait tel un couperet. Mais dans un sens, il était soulagé de ne pas la revoir. Cela valait mieux ainsi.

Pour mettre fin à ce malaise qui appesantissait l'atmosphère, un des Anciens voulut faire diversion. L'étranger aimait les histoires, il allait être servi avec celle-là !

« On raconte que dans la grande ville, on a découvert la réincarnation de Bouddha Shakyamuni. Un petit garçon qui en présente toutes les caractéristiques et a été reconnu comme tel, il y a quelques années. »

Les autres, ravis de la trêve accordée, acquiescèrent vivement. Ari en fut gré au vieil homme de l'avoir sorti de cette situation embarrassante, et le remercia pour cette information.

Voilà qui pourrait peut-être être intéressant. Rencontrer un Bouddha n'était pas donné à tout le monde, et à sa connaissance peu d'études devaient avoir été réalisées sur le sujet. Bien sûr ce n'était que du folklore, mais c'était un point culturel intéressant. Bien plus que l'évolution, ou surtout la non-évolution d'un village retiré au fin fond de l'Inde.

Après en avoir discuté avec son équipe, il décida de quitter le village pour se rendre à Vârânasî, où se trouvait le soi-disant petit prodige. L'intérêt scientifique était autrement plus prestigieux et qui sait, lui permettrait d'accroître encore sa réputation de retour au pays.

* * *

Vârânasî[i]. La ville était tentaculaire pour quelqu'un venant d'une contrée où la capitale ne comptait qu'à peine trois cent milles habitants. Ari en venait presque à regretter le petit village qu'il venait de quitter. Les odeurs étaient bien pire ici, un mélange grotesque de tout ce qu'il y avait de plus nauséabond en ce monde. La civilisation avait atteint la ville, pour son plus grand malheur d'ailleurs. Les automobiles commençaient à envahir les rues, pas spécialement aménagées à cet effet. Les Anglais avaient créé des routes pour atteindre les quatre coins de la ville, mais elles étaient envahies d'une foule bigarrée et hétéroclite, qui ne laissait que peu de place aux engins motorisés.

Après plusieurs heures de recherches infructueuses, il obtint enfin des informations sur cette réincarnation prodigieuse. Il faut dire que Vârânasî était un haut lieu de l'hindouisme et que les bouddhistes y étaient en très petite minorité. Trouver un temple qui leur soit consacré dans le centre n'était pas une mince affaire. Finalement, le sujet de son étude se trouvait au temple de Sarnath, dans la proche banlieue de la ville, mais loin du marasme ambiant du centre urbain.

Sarnath était tout en contraste. Le quartier était verdoyant et les maisons recouvertes de stuc couleur pastel étaient bien entretenues. Les rues convenablement aménagées -et surtout moins fréquentées- étaient d'une propreté flagrante dès lors qu'on quittait Vârânasî. La chaleur moite, étouffante en ville, devenait supportable à l'ombre des grands marronniers qui bordaient la route menant à l'enceinte du temple. Du complexe pour être précis, vu que Sarnath était un lieu de culte important. Selon la tradition bouddhiste, c'était là que le Bouddha Shakyamuni fit son premier sermon sur les Quatre Nobles Vérités. Le complexe abritait donc de nombreux temples, chacun érigé par un courant spécifique, très souvent lié à une nationalité particulière. Au centre, le stupa principal, censé contenir une relique du premier Bouddha Shakyamuni, selon la tradition. Un peu à l'écart se tenait un édifice imposant, à deux étages où d'après ses informations, Ari pouvait rencontrer le jeune moine. Trop impatient de voir cette curiosité, il avait laissé ses compagnons à la pension s'occuper des détails pratiques de l'installation. Eux-mêmes auraient l'occasion de parcourir le complexe par la suite pour prendre croquis, mesures et notes. Mais quant à lui, il devait être certain qu'on ne l'avait pas mené en bateau et voulut s'en assurer sans attendre.

S'il était aisé de gagner la confiance d'un village de paysans, Ari ne doutait pas que mener une enquête approfondie sur les moines bouddhistes se révèlerait sûrement plus ardue. Ils n'étaient pas contraires, mais vivaient de préférence à l'abri des regards étrangers, dans leur petit monde à eux. Alors approcher un Bouddha vivant ne manquerait pas de demander beaucoup de tact et de persuasion.

Malheureusement, ses connaissances en matière de bouddhisme étaient lacunaires. Il était spécialisé dans la culture de l'Inde et le bouddhisme n'en faisait plus vraiment partie. Si cette tradition y avait pris naissance, cela faisait longtemps que la majorité du peuple s'en était remis à l'hindouisme en matière de religion. Il devrait donc faire preuve de beaucoup de prudence quant à la formulation de sa demande, pour ne pas se voir mis à la porte, gentiment mais fermement.

 

Ari monta la volée de marches menant à la pergola délicatement ouvragée qui protégeait la porte d'entrée des rayons d'un soleil trop généreux sous cette latitude. Curieusement, le temple était fermé. D'habitude, les temples bouddhistes étaient ouverts aux fidèles et aux pèlerins, moines ou laïcs, qui passaient dans un ballet incessant. Ici, l'entrée semblait bel et bien réservée à de rares privilégiés. Comme s'ils voulaient conserver jalousement leur petite merveille à l'abri des regards extérieurs. Cela n'allait pas être facile de l'approcher.

Le moine portier était effectivement peu enclin à le laisser entrer, mais finalement s'effaça devant le Khen lorsque celui-ci invita l'étranger pour le thé. Le vieil homme était visiblement ravi de pouvoir parler de son petit protégé à un non-croyant, espérant peut-être amener celui-ci, malgré son endoctrinement chrétien, sur la bonne Voie, celle du Milieu.

Prudent, Ari parlait peu, préférant laisser le moine monologuer sur sa petite merveille, acquiesçant de temps à autre pour marquer son intérêt.

« C'est une chance inespérée. Un Bouddha - bodhisattva ayant atteint l'Eveil - n'est pas censé renaître. Mais il a choisi de revenir sur Terre dans un corps mortel, afin de nous faire partager son immense sagesse et nous montrer la Voie. J'étais là le jour de sa naissance et j'ai tout de suite vu les signes. »

Le Maître s'engagea alors dans une longue explication sur les signes et les différents cas d'émanations connues. Vu le peu de connaissances qu'Ari possédait, il se trouva vite dépassé par toutes ces explications. Mais il aurait été impoli et bien mal avisé d'interrompre le moine. Et s'il voulait avoir une chance d'approcher la réincarnation, il devait y mettre toute sa bonne volonté. Il s'appliquait donc à noter scrupuleusement le monologue du vieil homme. Plus tard il pourrait toujours demander conseil aux spécialistes en théologie de sa Faculté.

« J'aimerais le rencontrer », fit-il quand le moine eut finit sa longue tirade. Devant son air soudain méfiant, Ari s'empressa de temporiser, sentant le vieil homme se refermer comme une huître.

« Je suis sûr que Bouddha aurait beaucoup de choses à apprendre aux gens de mon pays. Cela serait une grande chance pour nous si je pouvais entendre le message qu'il souhaite nous transmettre

-Il est encore jeune et n'a pas retrouvé complètement sa mémoire d'Eveillé. Il ne me semble pas opportun pour le moment qu'il soit en contact avec des étrangers.

-Mais vous ne pouvez pas garder une telle découverte cachée, le monde doit savoir !

-Le monde saura en temps voulu. Pour le moment, il doit être protégé.

-Mais c'est stupide… »

Visiblement, il avait été trop loin. Le visage du moine se ferma complètement. L'entrevue était terminée et sa présence plus la bienvenue.

« Laissez-moi juste le voir... »

Avoir fait tout ce chemin pour se voir refuser l'accès alors qu'il était si proche... Deux autres moines s'était rapprochés, probablement pour le conduire vers la sortie. Il décida donc de se comporter en homme civilisé et de se diriger vers la sortie dignement, après avoir remercié le Khen pour le temps qu'il lui avait consacré.

Drapé dans sa dignité d'homme du monde, Ari n'en ressentait pas moins la honte d'avoir échoué si près du but. Retourner à la Faculté avec le seul rapport sur le village ne lui semblait maintenant plus envisageable. Il avait été si proche d'un sujet tellement plus intéressant. Il devait à tout prix rencontrer cet enfant. Même si pour cela il devait employer des méthodes moins policées.

* * *

_Le lendemain…_

L'aube naissante faisait pâlir lentement le ciel nocturne. A cette heure, les fidèles ne se pressaient pas encore dans les différents temples pour apporter leurs offrandes; seuls quelques moines vaquaient à leurs activités. Cela permettait à Ari de traverser le complexe relativement inaperçu et d'atteindre le temple sans éveiller de soupçon. Il avait repéré la veille, une porte latérale sous un porche, qui semblait donner sur une cour intérieure. La porte serait probablement verrouillée mais il pouvait encore assez aisément passer par dessus le porche, malgré son manque d'activités physiques des dernières années. Il s'assura quelques prises, escalada l'extérieur du porche et se retrouva sur le toit en tuiles de terre cuite, bien qu'avec un peu plus de difficultés que prévu. Pour redescendre, il lui suffisait de se laisser glisser en bas du toit. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, quand on passe son temps assis derrière un bureau. Encore accroché à la faitière, il entendit une jeune voix derrière lui:

« Vous ne devriez pas faire cela. Vous pourriez vous blesser »

Ari se laissa tomber au sol avec toute la dignité possible et se retourna pour voir son interlocuteur. La surprise l'empêcha de répondre. Il avait devant lui un petit garçon d'environ neuf ou dix ans, contrastant étrangement avec la population autochtone. Ses cheveux blonds comme les blés et sa peau opaline dénotaient avec la couleur locale. Jamais en Inde, il n'avait vu d'ethnie présentant ces caractéristiques physiques, dignes de sa Finlande natale. L'enfant le regardait avec ses grands yeux turquoise, innocents et purs, sans nulle trace d'émotions. Ari se rendit compte qu'il le détaillait pour le moins impoliment et qu'il n'avait pas encore dit un mot.

« Quel curieux petit garçon es-tu ? C'est toi qu'on prétend être la réincarnation de Bouddha ? Tu n'as pas l'air de venir de la région pourtant.

-Je suis né ici même il y a neuf ans et j'ai été reconnu comme une émanation de Bouddha Shakyamuni depuis ce jour. C'est ainsi que l'on m'a prénommé Shaka.»

Ari ne releva pas la correction de terme fait par l'enfant. Pour lui, émanation et réincarnation étaient deux termes dont les subtilités dépassaient le cadre de ses vagues connaissances du sujet. Il serait toujours temps d'y remédier lors de la relecture de son mémoire.

« Et tes parents, ils sont d'ici aussi ? J'aimerais les rencontrer. Ils doivent être heureux d'avoir un fils comme toi.

-Ma mère venait du village de Natpurwa. Elle a quitté cette vie en me mettant au monde.

-Je suis désolé pour toi.

-Il ne faut pas. Au contraire, je m'en réjouis. Sa vie de souffrance a pris fin et son bon karma lui permettra de s'élever un peu plus vers l'Eveil dans sa nouvelle vie. Je suis heureux d'avoir pu l'aider à améliorer les conditions de sa prochaine vie.

-Et ton père ? C'est un des moines ?

-Je n'ai pas de père humain. Un Deva s'est uni à ma mère et m'a engendré. Voilà pourquoi je suis différent des autres personnes. A vrai dire, vous être le premier que je rencontre qui me ressemble autant. Cependant vous n'êtes pas un Deva… »

Ce n'était pas une question, plus un fait établi mais qui pourtant entraînait des interrogations que le jeune garçon avait bien du mal à définir. Un homme, à la peau aussi clair et aux cheveux aussi blonds qu'il l'était, se tenait devant lui. Une pointe de curiosité sourdait en lui mais il était mal venu de poser des questions à un inconnu.

Pendant ce bref moment de silence, l'esprit d'Ari tournait à plein vitesse. A l'image de ce petit garçon si frêle, se superposait celle de son propre fils, âgé de trois ans. Comme ils se ressemblaient… Un profond malaise s'était installé au fur et à mesure que Shaka avait détaillé de son passé. Il y a dix ans, le village de Natpurwa … Se pouvait-il que… ? Non tout ceci était ridicule. Sa curiosité pourtant l'emporta quand il demanda, avant de se mortifier intérieurement pour une telle indélicatesse :

« Comment s'appelait ta mère ? »

Shaka leva son regard pur dans celui de l'homme étrange en face de lui, plantant le bleu turquoise de ses yeux dans ceux plus gris de son vis-à-vis. Ari tressaillit devant l'intensité de ce regard et sût la réponse avant même qu'elle ne fût prononcée.

« Vajra. »

 

Une voix troubla cet échange irréel, où les deux protagonistes semblaient perdus, chacun dans leurs pensées, envahis de questions dont ils n'étaient pas sûrs de vouloir en connaitre les réponses.

« Je vous avais pourtant demandé de quitter ce lieu. »

Le Khen venait d'apparaître discrètement dans la petite cour intérieure et semblait extrêmement courroucé de voir cet étranger rustre auprès de son protégé.

« Vos manières ne sont pas du tout appropriées pour approcher un Eveillé. Vous devez partir maintenant.

-Un Eveillé ? Vous voulez rire ? Cet enfant est mon fils ! J'ai connu sa mère juste avant mon départ du pays, il y a dix ans. »

Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait fini par accepter l'idée que son esprit lui hurlait depuis le début. Shaka était le fruit illicite de son étreinte passionnée avec la jeune paysanne, et sa différence n'avait rien à voir avec une quelconque nature mystique. Hébétés, les yeux du Khen passait de l'étranger au petit garçon, et inversement, choqué devant la ressemblance qu'il avait préféré ignorer jusque là. Shaka quant à lui s'était crispé à l'annonce de l'homme en face de lui. Muscles tendus et poings serrés, il tremblait, empli d'un sentiment qu'il était en peine d'identifier. Ni triste, ni en colère, ou peut-être un peu des deux, il était surtout horrifié devant le mensonge qu'avait été sa vie depuis sa naissance. Il prenait conscience brutalement qu'on l'avait trompé depuis toujours.

Devant les deux hommes qui se toisaient maintenant, Shaka préféra s'enfuir loin de ce qu'il ressentait être un tournant décisif dans sa vie.

 

Il trouva refuge dans le seul endroit où il se sentait réellement chez lui, là où il était compris par celui qu'il considérait comme son ami, son Maître, voire son père, ou même les trois à la fois. Depuis plusieurs années maintenant, il conversait quotidiennement avec la statue de Bouddha. De tout et de rien, de la vie en général comme de ses doutes au sujet de l'enseignement du Khen. Qui était-il ? Il n'avait jamais posé la question et n'en avait que faire. Il était là, à toutes heures pour l'écouter, le conseiller, le réconforter, comme personne d'autre le pouvait dans le temple, et c'était là le principal.

Cette voix, était-elle celle d'un Bouddha ? De Shakyamuni en personne? Et si oui, qui était-il lui-même alors ? Cette question le taraudait maintenant que l'arrivée de cet étranger avait jeté un trouble sur ces origines. Il ne voulait pas de ce père absent il n'était rien pour lui. Et sa mère ? Elle avait menti aux moines. Et quelque part, elle lui avait menti à lui aussi. Il n'était pas le fils d'un Deva mais d'un simple mortel. Tout son passé n'était que mensonges et illusions et il avait beaucoup de mal à l'encaisser.

Il entra dans le temple, repoussant avec vigueur les deux battants de la porte en bois.

« Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous rien dit ? Vous deviez le savoir, vous qui êtes si sage. »

La statue interpellée resta muette pour une fois. Elle lui répondait souvent pourtant. Mais cette fois-ci le petit garçon n'obtint pas de réponse.

« Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas me parler ? Suis-je à ce point indigne ? »

Il s'écroula face contre terre, les yeux baignés de larmes.

Il se sentait tellement seul.

 

Au bout d'un long moment, il se releva, encore heurté par la révélation de cet étranger. Des pensées s'étaient bousculées dans son esprit choqué et des questions avaient besoin de réponses. Il alla retrouver son Maître, qui suite à sa conversation avec Ari, tenait un conseil extraordinaire avec toute la Sangha[ii] présente pour débattre de la suite à donner à cet événement. Alors qu'il entra dans la pièce, tous tournèrent la tête vers le jeune moine qui sentait le poids des regards réprobateurs sur ses épaules.

« Approche, Shaka. Nous aimerions connaître ton avis sur la question cruciale qui nous concerne aujourd'hui. Qui es-tu réellement ?

-Je l'ignore, Maître. » Surpris de la demande pour le moins inattendue, il répondit en toute honnêteté, en baissant la tête comme s'il avait été en faute de ne pas connaître la réponse.

« Crois-tu être l'émanation de Bouddha Shakyamuni ?

-Je l'ignore aussi, Maître. » Sa réponse n'était plus qu'un souffle à peine perceptible.

Une rumeur parcourut la salle, chacun partageant, à voix basse avec le voisin, son mécontentement et son irritation devant la réponse inadéquate. Shaka n'était pas ce qu'on avait toujours cru. Il avait menti. Même par omission ou par ignorance, il avait menti, trahi la confiance qu'ils avaient tous placée en lui.

Le Khen, plus qu'un autre, se sentait offusqué par ces révélations, lui qui avait dévoilé le jeune garçon au monde et qui l'avait formé à la fonction qu'il occupait jusqu'alors. Son autorité bafouée réclamait une action exemplaire.

« Comprends-tu la gravité de ce que tu viens d'avouer devant la Sangha ?

-Je n'ai jamais cherché à vous tromper…

-Tu ne l'as peut-être pas fait sciemment, mais les faits sont là. Tu n'es pas celui que tu prétends être. Tu ne peux rester ici parmi nous plus longtemps. Je vais chercher un temple où tu pourras te faire oublier, et méditer le reste de ta vie sur les conséquences du mensonge. A moins que tu ne repartes avec cet homme, dans son pays.»

 

Shaka quittait la salle du conseil sans un mot, abasourdi par la sentence qui venait de tomber quand il croisa l'initiateur de sa tourmente.

« Je ne pensais pas qu'ils seraient fâchés à ce point. Le vieux a l'air drôlement furieux.

-Je vais devoir venir avec vous alors, dans votre pays ?

-Pour m'aider à finir mon étude ?

-Pour devenir…votre fils ?

Un grand éclat de rire tonna contre les pilastres de la cour intérieure.

« Non ça ne va pas être possible, ça. Personne en Finlande ne doit savoir que je suis ton père. Ce n'est pas du tout convenable. »

Retrouvant son sérieux devant le regard soucieux du petit garçon, il continua, une main posé sur l'épaule du petit garçon :

« J'ai une position honorable là-bas, une femme et des enfants, une famille. Tu ne peux pas en faire partie, comme si de rien n'était. Tu es un bâtard, mon petit, et tu ne seras jamais à ta place chez moi. Non crois-moi, pour ton bien tu dois rester ici.

Et puis je suis sûr que tu serais malheureux là-bas. Le soleil est très timide, les hivers sont très froids. Il y a de la neige – tu ne sais même pas ce que c'est, la neige, non ? Tu ne t'y plairais sûrement pas.

-Si tous les hommes sont aussi stupides que vous, c'est certain que je ne m'y plairai pas ! Retournez dans votre pays alors, et ne revenez jamais ! »

Le calme exemplaire de Shaka l'avait quitté pour de bon. Les émotions fortes de ces dernières heures avaient chamboulées tous ses repères, toutes ces certitudes, celles qu'il avait patiemment acquises depuis son retour de la ville quatre ans plus tôt. Rageur, il quitta la cour pour se rendre auprès de son seul confident, espérant que cette fois il serait au rendez-vous. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir supporter un abandon de plus.

* * *

Shaka s'était assis face à la statue comme à son habitude, mais la gêne inexplicable qu'il ressentait au fond de lui l'empêchait de trouver une position confortable. Son agitation s'apaisa un peu quand il perçut la présence familière qui lui était chère. ʺIlʺ ne l'avait pas abandonné. ʺIlʺ était revenu, au grand soulagement du jeune garçon qui se sentit moins seul.

« Pourquoi es-tu agité aujourd'hui ?

-Un homme est venu au temple ce matin. Mon…père, finit-il par lâcher dans un sanglot.

Mon Maître est furieux que je lui aie menti et il me chasse du temple. Mon père ne veut pas de moi parce que je ne suis qu'un bâtard.

Je ne suis rien !

-Tu as tort, Shaka. Je te l'ai maintes fois répété, tu es quelqu'un de spécial mais les gens ne voient pas à quel point. Moi, je sais combien tu es important. Je crois qu'il est temps maintenant. Rejoins-moi, ta place est à mes côtés désormais.

-Vous rejoindre ? » Le sous-entendu qu'il crût comprendre l'effrayait.

« Quitte ce temple et dirige toi vers l'Ouest, droit devant toi. Je t'accueillerai à bras ouverts, et je t'enseignerai tout ce dont tu auras besoin pour accomplir ta Destinée. Abandonne ces ignorants qui ne savent pas ce que tu es vraiment. »

Le visage du jeune garçon s'éclaircit. Sa place était effectivement ailleurs, là où l'on pouvait le comprendre. Et assurément celui caché derrière les traits de la statue le pouvait. Depuis des années qu'ils conversaient ensemble, Shaka avait appris à lui faire confiance.

Ainsi sa décision était prise, il le rejoindrait et accomplirait enfin sa Destinée.

* * *

[i] Bénarès

[ii] Communauté


End file.
